Simple cutting tools for machining are known which can be mounted on tool holders in many different ways, for example, with a threaded connection. The exact positioning of the cutting tool to the tool holder can be achieved only via complex experimentation, for example, iterative cutting or by means of adjusting apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,705 discloses a cutting tool wherein a cutting element can be self aligned via several serrations in the cutting tool. It is here disadvantageous that the cutting element and the cutting tool are not provided with markings. Accordingly, in a first step, an attempt must be made to bring the cutting element and the cutting tool into the desired position by means of a key. Thereafter, the adjustment of the cutting tool achieved in this manner can be checked with an adjusting apparatus. If the setting wanted does not yet correspond to the desired values, then a readjustment is necessary. This is a very time intensive process for which expensive adjusting apparatus are needed. The adjustment or setting could also take place via iterative cuttings on a specimen workpiece. However, this procedure would also be time intensive and cost intensive.